determinataleofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
Dtale!Thanos!Sans
"I Am... Inevitable" Snap... Huh? "And I... Am Sans" Snap, Whoosh. Story This takes place at the End of Endgame (Apologies for Spoilers). Dtale!Sans was in need of more power. Godly Power. He couldn't do what Seraphim did, as the SOULs are Alive and Unable to die. So, he decides to search for power. He senses a Strange source of Infinite Power. He was unable to Travel there at first, but then he finally did it because he was Determined to get to the Power. When he arrived, there was a Huge battle going on, with weird creatures against some Humans in Suits with Gadgets. He kept out of the Way for the most part, not wanting to be Harmed. Then he noticed the Glowing Gauntlet in the hands of a Eight Limbed Flying Human in a Red and Gold Suit. He knew that that was the Source of power. He decided to wait until it was in a more vulnerable position. Then his time arrived when a Giant Purple skinned guy grabbed the Gauntlet and put it on. Sans had to think quickly. Clearly, the Gauntlet was a Must. So he needed to get that off the guy. But he had the Gauntlet on... How? Sans thought, then noticed a Red and Gold Suit of Armour with a Human in it. The Human grabbed the Gauntlet and pulled the Stones off, applying them to his Hand. Sans knew that he was going to use it. So, he teleported next to the human and tore at the Hand. He managed to pull it off the Suit, then he put it on, the Human was then knocked Unconscious. The Purple guy looked confused, Shook his head and Said; "I Am... Inevitable." He snaps his Fingers. Nothing Happens. Sans raises His Right Hand, since the Gaunlet was set to right Hand. The one the Purple guy had was left Handed. Sans wanted that one. But, he showed the Stones, and said; "And I... Am Sans." He snaps and the Army disappears, turning to dust. Same with a lot of Humans too. Sans doesn't care, and just grabs the golden Gaunlet, putting the Stones into it. Then he discarded the Red gauntlet, and then he put the Left Hand Gauntlet on. Both of his Eyes switched to battle Mode, and starting to change Colours. And then Sans leaves, And that was how Dtale!Thans came to exist. Profile Appearance Dtale!Thans wears his Usual Dtale!Sans outfit, but his Left hand is Raised and he has the Gauntlet on. The Gauntlet is Gold, With all 6 stones. Sans' Eyes are both in battle mode, and they change colours to show the colours of the 6 Infinity Stones in order. Personality He's Determined and Powerful. He uses the Gaunlet to do multiple things that Help him. He's more of an A**Hole, and he is lazier as he has the Gaunlet which can do anything for him, with just a thought and a Hand motion. Powers Dtale!Sans' Powers He keeps his Old powers, but they are Stronger, and Change colours like his Eyes, as they too switch through the 6 colours of the Stones. The Gaunlet Time He can now control timelines and reverse, Speed up and slow down Time. He can also RESET even without permission from Frisk. Space He can travel across the Multiverse, and his Teleport Power is Improved to allow him to Teleport Anywhere he wants, Only in the Accessible Areas of AU's though, For example, if the Barrier is Broken, he can teleport to the Surface, and if not, he can't go to the Surface. Power This Allows his powers to be Far Stronger, and he has More HP and DEF because of this too. Soul He can Trap SOULs, be it a Human SOUL seperated from the body, or an Entire Monster. Works a lot like a Pokeball, but without the luxuries they are said to have. Instead, when a SOUL is trapped, it will be frozen in time. They won't age and they won't get hungry or Thirsty. When they get take out of the Stone, Age process resumes, and they can live as if nothing happened, but time in the Outside world has passed. This works as Time Travel for people who want to be their Same Age, but in the Future, and can also be used as Punishment, where the One in the SOUL returns to a world where their friends are dead. Reality He can alter Reality. He can use this to make thing Seem Real, or make things Completely different. Like the Difference between Transformation and Illusion. Illusion makes things Seem real, but aren't, and will wear off eventually, and Transformation is Permanent, but you can use the Reality Stone to undo this. Mind He can't control minds with this. He can however make people easily convinced. To put it in perspective, he can't take over someone and tells them to do everything exactly as he says, but he Can suggest to someone that they do something, In which case if he's using the Stone, a person with a weak Mind will tend to do what Sans Suggested they do. The Snap If Sans snaps his Fingers, 75% of the Population in The Universe he is in turns to dust. He can't do Half of an Entire Population, and he Can't choose who he dusts. He Snaps, and 75% of the Universe's Population Dusts. However, He can also Snap again afterward, and snap away 75% of what's left, eventually dusting every last one. However, he doesn't do this, as it has a Chance of dusting him too, in which case he cannot come back as his DETERMINATION also Dusts. When he hasn't Snapped, the chances of him dusting himself are low, but with every time he Snaps, The chances of him Dusting become more likely, as the Population runs out and he becomes the Only viable person to Dust. So, he'll most likely only snap once in a Universe, only Snapping twice as a Last Resort. STATS All Unknown. Weaknesses Dusting Himself He has no other Weakness, except that he can Accidentally Dust Himself. Relationships Everyone In His Timeline Of Dtale They remain the Same as regular, but they are now slightly more Scared of Sans, except for Chara, who seems to like the idea of a Godly Boyfriend. Copyright Rights go to Marvel Studios. I don't own the Idea of The Infinity Gauntlet being given to anyone But Thanos, Hulk or Iron man, but in this AU, I wanted Dtale!Sans to have the Infinity Gauntlet. I hope that this isn't strike worthy, as it is Purely fanonical Content, and is in No Way Canon and shouldn't be thought of as That. I just want to show my appreciation of Marvel's Content and how cool it is, and Mix it with my UTAU, which I love Very much, and is why I'm mixing them. I love both, and a Combination is Cool. Trivia * Every SOUL within 1.5 trillion light years in the Multiverse will fly to DThans once he snaps.